Life as Yozora
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: A Yozora, en su vida, le salía todo lo que planeaba perfectamente bien, ...o algo parecido...Rated T for bad language.


_**Disclaimers: Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai NO me pertenece ^w^**_

_He aquí presentando: Life as Yozora. Primer historia de capitulo único en el fandom de Boku wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai Español* No saben lo importante que me siento al hacerlo, de evrdad. Tengo que aclarar que en un comienzo esta historia iba a tener diversos drabbles, pero por algunos percances, no puedo seguir viendo la serie y haré el one-shot con lo que tengo sabido. _

_Disfruten el One-Shot *w*_

* * *

><p>Con tan solo una bofetada, Yozora dejó a todos hundidos en un sepulcral silencio producto del limpio sonido de su mano impactando contra la mejilla derecha de Sena.<p>

—Aquí se hace lo que _yo _digo, y lo que _yo _digo es que vamos a ir todos juntos al karaoke—dijo de manera altanera mientras se cruzaba de brazos, resaltando su busto.

—¡Y un cuerno!— gritó Sena enojada—Tú, zorra maloliente, no nos dirás que hacer—se frotó insistentemente la mejilla donde Yozora habia dejado caer su mano libremente. Cuando se miró a un espejo colgado en una de las paredes, cayó en cuenta de que tenía cuatro dedos marcados— Tú...

Un aura maligna envolvió a Sena, mientras se acercababa a Yozora que la miraba espectante.

—¡ZORRA!—.

Tal como Yozora había hecho minutos antes, dejó caer su mano sobre la mejilla -izquierda- de Yozora, no con igual impacto que la de la pelinegra, pero si giual de rapida.

—Joder, pedazo de carne...¿Quién te crees para golpearme?—refutó furiosa la pelinegra, mientras levantaba su amno para golpearla de nuevo.

Tanto María como Kobato estaban sentadas en el sofá, mirando con atención la escena -que ya se les hacia familiar- mientras compartían un helado doble. El club estaba incompleto, y eso se debía a que Rika tenía una gran exhibición científica en-no-se-que-extraña-ciudad-, y también era por que Yukimura, extrañamente, aun no había llegado.

—Ya párenle—ordenó Kodaka mientras tomaba las muñecas de cada mano derecha de Sena y Yozora parando el golpe a choque—_Si seguimos con los golpes, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado._

Kobato se levantó y se acercó a su hermano— Déjalas, hermanito, si ellas se matan mutuamente, podré beber su sangre—dijo actuando la perosnalidad de su personaje favorito, su ojo rojo brilló con demencia.

—Como consejera del grupo, digo que le hagamos caso a Yozora— emitió frase María que se ponía de pie y llegaba hasta el lugar de la pelinegra—.

Yozora sonrió triunfante, darle una larga charla de habladurías que al enredarían a María resultó muy bien.

—¡Me niego!—Sena se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, mientras encendía la consola de vídeo juegos y el gran televisor que había llevado hace meses.

—Entonces quédate, pedazo de carne—replicó Yozoera con una sonrisa altanera— _Nadie _te necesita.

Esto, simplemente, enfureció a Sena, pero ignoró a la pelinegra.

—Claro que la necesitamos—intervino Kodaka, llamando la atención de todas— Por algo formamos el _Club de Los Vecinos _¿no?.

—¿A que quieres llegar con esto?—preguntó Yozora. Kodaka la miró fijamente con una ceja enarcada ¿No estaba claro lo que había dicho?

—A que somos un _equipo, _y los _equipos _se ayudan entre sí—explicó— Por eso aceptaremos la proposición de Yozora.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero ir aun estúpido karaoke?— insistió Sena.

—Apuesto a que... cantas horriblemente mal y es por eso que te niegas—la desafió Yozora, haciendo la rutina diaria de _su_ vida.

Sena entrecerró la mirada sobre la pelinegra y apretó los puños bruscamente, sus labios temblaron y frunció el ceño.

—Tú...¡Te demostraré que canto mejor que tú!—gritó enfurecida cambiando de temperamento repentinamente, tomó su bolso y salió a paso pesado de la habitación, ante la mrioada atónota de lso rpesentes, que leugo al siguieron.

La ultima en salir fue Yozora que, cuando cerró al puerta y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Se dijo que todo le había salido bien a lo planeado -sobre la salida al karaoke- y que para ella, su vida era perfecta...o casi perfecta.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que resultó aburrido para inaugurar el fandom de Boku wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai en español, <strong>pero así me consagro la primer autora en este fandom.<strong>_

_Aprecio aún así los reviews de la anterior historia, ojala se pasen por aquí los que dejaron autores anónimos, que si dejaran alguna referencia de correo electronico o algo parecido se los responderia con gusto ^w^_

_Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Good Bye..._


End file.
